The Other Original
by MyLove.MyLand.X
Summary: Arabela-Freya Bennett was a young witch who grew up in the 10th century. She was recklessly in love with a Mikaelson, which led her to become an Immortal. Klaus has kept her daggered since the 13th century. The only problem is, she has a Doppelganger. And her true love might be falling for her...
1. Birthday Wishes

Arabela woke up with a bounce. She ran into her mother's bedroom and bounced on the bed. "Mother! I wish you to wake! Pleaaaase!" She shouted, whilst laughing non stop. Arabela did this every year for her birthday. Today she was oficially seventeen!

Ayana jumped from the bed and sighed, "Arabela, please! The villagers will not hesitate to have you do their chores if you keep on with that noise! Settle down, dear child."

Arabela giggled, "I apologize, mama. It was not my intention." She smiled, cuddling up to her loving mother. Ayana sighed, she could not stay mad at her daughter for long. "We are going to go to the Mikaelson household tonight for supper. Dress well, dear child,"

Arabela nodded furiously and ran off into her own bedroom to pick out a dress. She gasped at the newest addition to her rack of dresses. It was noticeable straight away. A beautiful lavender coloured dress with a cream padding at the breast. It would suit her well. She took it out and walked to her mother. "Is this for me, mother?" She gasped aloud, swirling it around.

"Have a happy birthday, my sweet girl." Ayana said, admiring her first born child. Arabela had one younger sister named Charlotte, who had already married into a family at only fifteen. So this left Arabela to be the only child left with her mother.

"You must wear that dress tonight." Ayana said, hurrying her daughter off to her room to change. "Of course!" She beamed, running into her bedroom. Arabela quickly changed and went off to do her hair. The local blacksmith had made a hairbrush for her, since they were friends and he was a nice young man.

Her hair was dark brown, which fell in small ringlets. Many men had tried to court her, but she had refused each and every time. Ayana had asked her many times to accept the offers, but Arabela would never approve. She wanted to be in love with the man who desired her to be his. A loving man who would take care of her and never harm her in any way. Not just some strange man who could be anyone.

Arabela put her hair up with a clip made of diamond, and let the rest fall down. Oh how she craved to be beautiful. She put on her lavender coloured flats, so they could match the dress that she would wear. Hopefully Rebekah would approve of them.

Rebekah Mikaelson was Arabela's number one best friend. They told each other absolutely everything and had no secrets kept from each other. They also had matching necklaces with a locket that opened, and inside it would have their names. Nobody could ever break a friendship so strong.

She was pulled away from her thoughts by a gentle knock on her bedroom door. She opened it and saw her mother wearing a long, black dress. "Are you ready to visit?" Ayana asked, holding out her arm for her daughter to take. "I am." Arabela replied, taking her mother's arm and walking to the front door.

They arrived at the door of the Mikaelson household and Ayana knocked on the door three times. Esther was the one to answer, and she smiled at the pair. "Come." She said, leading the two into the dining room.

Arabela felt awkward when stepping inside. Her mother was the only family she really had left, since her sister was far away and her father had died when she was at a young age. It was slightly embarassing to have everyone's eyes on her, so she quickly took a seat beside Henrik. He was her other close friend. On the other side of her was Ayana, so she felt somewhat secure.

"Let us feast." said Mikael, who put his glass in the air and then drank from it. Everyone repeated his actions and clinked glasses. "So..." Ayana began, trying to spark up a conversation. Henrik whispered a dirty joke into Arabela's ear, which almost made her choke on her wine. Rebekah looked at her with a grin. Niklaus then told Elijah the joke, and he only smirked. When Kol was told, he burst into fits of laughter; which made the others laugh with him. The adults in the room were most confused, but left it alone.

Rebekah asked her mother if Arabela could stay over for the night since she was terribly sick of boys running around the house. Esther agreed, as did Ayana.

Arabela smirked, this was going to be fun.


	2. Sleepovers and Butterflies

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I love them! I treasure whatever one's I can get. I'm going to try and update this as much as I can and try to expand my writing as well. I'm not giving you guys much to go on. I'm going to write up to when they turn into vampires and that will be the first chapter of her life. Then until the 13th century, and that will be the second chapter of her life. I'll then skip to present day where all the Originals are woken up by Elijah, Stefan, and Damon. And I'll continue with the story from there. I hope you stick with me!**

The two girls were in Rebekah's bedroom and laughing like crazy. "Oh! Do please say it again!" Arabela said, in between giggles. "As you wish," Rebekah said, smirking. "Nathaniel came towards me and wished for me to accompany him to the annual games. I already knew about how he used many women, so I decided that on the night of the games, I would catch him out and expose him to the whole village! When came the night, he excused himself and Evelyn was gone too. So I thought that she was to be his next victim. I had Kol assist me and he knocked down the door with everybody watching. He was revealed to the whole village, doing unimaginable things to poor Evelyn. I then began to act distraught, fleeing from the scene with Kol. We came back laughing but father was not too happy." She said, sighing before giggling once again.

Arabela fell off the bed with laughter and Kol barged into the room. "What in heaven's name is that terrible racket?!" He shouted, just before seeing Arabela's giggly form lying on the floor. Rebekah scowled at him, and then Niklaus came in from behind the door. "Is she alright?" He asked, with a puzzled expression on his face. "Oh, she's well." Rebekah said, with a cheery smile. Henrik was last to come in, and the only one to try and pick her up. He succeeded and helped her stand. "T-thaaank you!" Arabela stuttered between giggles. Henrik rolled his eyes before leaving the room. Rebekah shooed everyone else from the room until it was only her and her giggly friend. "What on earth overcame you?!" She asked, laughing herself. "I do not know..." Arabela smiled, before changing into her nightgown and drifting off to her peaceful slumber.

**The Following Day:**

It was a Saturday and everyone was off their chores for the weekly day off. Arabela sought the chance to run through her favourite field. There were flowers everywhere and even a few butterflies. One carefully landed on her arm. She giggled at the feel of the beautiful creature, before sitting down and picking many beautiful flowers. With her powers, she could detect that someone was heading towards her. She knew that whoever it was, they would not harm her. She felt weight being pushed down beside her, so she looked over to see who it was. "Hello, Kol." Arabela said with a smile. He returned the gesture and watched her pick the many flowers. "Are those for a spell?" He asked, feeling somewhat interested in the matter of witchcraft. "I'm afraid not," She replied, looking at the flowers she had just taken from the ground. "They're just to make my household prettier. My mother would appreciate it."

Kol nodded and began picking lilacs for his own household. "They are most beautiful, aren't they?" He asked, taking one and putting it into her hair. Arabela smiled widely at what he did. Most people had never been kind to her, and always ignored her. It felt lovely to have someone do that for her. "Thank you." She smiled. Kol smiled back before getting up to leave with the flowers he had just picked.

A butterfly landed on her hand and she examined it thoroughly. What a beautiful creature it was. She was going to have a wonderful day full of green fields and butterflies.

A few hours later, Arabela returned home to see Charlotte... with a child? "SISTER!" Arabela cried, running towards her younger sister and squishing her with a massive hug. "Arabela! Oh how I've missed you so," Charlotte said, hugging her back. "I would like you to meet your niece, Esmerelda." Arabela clasped her hand to her mouth and tears began to fall from her eyes. "Oh! She's most beautiful." She said, through little sniffles. Charlotte chuckled and let her sister hold the precious child. "How adorable Esmerelda is." Arabela said, flashing her best happy smile.

She finally felt complete. This child would bring a whole new family together. Everything would be perfect. Better than perfect. The child's presence would bring light and joy to those lucky to cross her path. Esmerelda would become a powerful witch and achieve many things in a long and happy life. Arabela smiled once again, and felt like the happiest woman alive.


End file.
